Code Red
by CaptainTsukiko
Summary: Iason after Riki sleeps with Mimea. Punishments are given, jealousy has flared. And a certain Blondie falls from grace.


**I do not own Ai no Kusabi. AnK belongs to it's rightful owners.**

* * *

"Do you know why this is happening?"

Lying down In front of you, was the mongrel named Riki. Squirming and grinding on thin air as his legs were spread wide over his head. His erect cock was exposed to all eyes that were in the room. Not that there was anyone besides you.

Your answer came in a series of pained grunts and moans as you slapped his cute little arse. The red colour looking more pleasant on his bronze skin than you would care admit.

"I'll not have you disrespecting me, mongrel. Answer me!" Your voice reached an octave higher as you spanked his bottom as hard as possible, the intent being to hurt rather than offer painful pleasure.

"Wah!" The pained outcry tugged slightly at your heartstrings. If you had any, that is.

More howls of pain followed as your baton kissed his cheeks in a sharp, no less atrociously painful slaps. You couldn't help but notice how the noises bounced off the walls.

"That...I only did it once!"

"Once or twice, does not matter. The fact is that you still did it."

You slithered around the now panting mongrel rather like a snake. Your hands caressed the mongrels muscular thighs in a deceptive way. The touch was gentle, but the hands that they belonged to was dangerous, Riki knew that quite well.

And thus, he tried to close in his thighs. The action proving to be futile as the metal rod that bound his legs apart refused to budge.

You took out another flogger from the selection of 'tools' laid out before you. But this one was more unique than the last one. Made out the finest velvet, it looked less than dangerous. But that analysis would prove to be faulty.

Anyone who had a taste of this could confidently say that. The velvet was smooth, made to afflict the maximum amount of pain as possible. The leather applied to the back would make the each whip sturdy enough to make the person bleed if wished to.

And you weren't saying no.

You dragged the smooth whips along the reddened arse of your slave. The silky and feather like touch instantly agitating the wounded area.

"Tell me..did you like it?" Your voice held a tad more curious tone than you intended. But that wasn't a problem.

"Like..what?" He called out, hesitant.

".." You held up your whip, more than ready to strike the other mans defenceless thighs. The whip landed exactly where you wanted it. The perfect red stripes bleeding with red drops that resembled rubies.

"Ugh..ah!"

"Tell me, was it to sling mud at my reputation?" By the looks of it, it seemed that you had hit the spot. But you still continued to mock him, "Or did you loose rationality from seeing a high class female? There weren't many females back in the slums, were there?"

"That's not it!" Foolish mongrel, about time your pride and vengeance got you into trouble. This one needed to be taught thoroughly again. How bad the life of a pet could be, and how lucky he was to be special.

This was the law of Tanagura. And you were bending it to your depraved whims. For it was like a sweet drug that you couldn't get enough of, only it was not you taking the drugs. It was the mongrel.

You predicted that on one of these days, the unwilling mongrel you captured from the slums, would inevitably try to escape again. No matter how much he pretended to be a good obedient pet, his mongrel blood would wake him up again and again. Reminding him of his fall, humiliation and once again, his shattered pride would rejuvenate.

That stupid boy, he still believed that if he could get out of his masters hands, he could gain back his freedom. He didn't realise that his so called freedom was shattered into nothingness the day you came across him. His fate was felled from the first time he offered his body to you. And now, he had to pay the consequences - no matter what it was. None but he could calm the toxic fire he, himself had awakened.

And so your anger continued, whips were lashed upon skin, drugs were fed, manipulation was done. The domino pieces were placed accordingly, and now, it only depended upon where exactly you wanted the tiles to start falling from.

And all will go as intended.

* * *

I hope you all liked it! Special thanks to the guest who reviewed the former one shot.


End file.
